forzafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rush06
Hello? Anyone here lol. I stumbled upon this site and it looks really dead so I have decided to help contribute to this site so is anyone here? :Well atleast someone is here. Anyways, I will try to put up all the forza motorsport 3 cars down for now if you would like me to. --ElectricDOOSH 23:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC)ElectricDOOSH ::Sure no problem, good to know there's some to help out as well, I'll make you bureaucrat to if you want if I can find out how. --Rush06 00:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol thanks for the rank of bureaucrat. I have compelted the list of Cars in Disc 1 and will resume on Disc 2 in about 10 minutes. --ElectricDOOSH 01:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC)ElectricDOOSH ::::I am still kind of new at making articles and stuff so may i ask how to make a new "chapter" in the article i am working on? Like the title now says Cars of Disc One and in the table of contents, it says 1. how to do make the table of contents say 2. instead of 1.58 or something for my next section which is Cars of Disc Two. Please respond asap or do it for me and I shall work on all cars of Forza 2 as I have found the list. --ElectricDOOSH 20:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC)ElectricDOOSH :::::To make another chapter just use the same "double equals sign: " thing. --Rush06 23:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks --ElectricDOOSH-Protecting this world from Butt-Licks 05:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC)ElectricDOOSH What Else? Well, I have completed all FM3 Cars and Manufacturers so whats next on the list. --ElectricDOOSH-Protecting this world from Butt-Licks 05:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC)ElectricDOOSH :Did you put the Manufacturers on a different page? Oh and don't sign articles with your name, only discussion, user talk, and forum pages. --Rush06 23:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, while you put the links on the cars and crap, i'll try to find a picture and some info for them. --ElectricDOOSH-Protecting this world from Butt-Licks 02:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC)ElectricDOOSH :::Sounds good, I'm also going to put the Cars from Disc 1 and 2 together, it makes a little bit more sense, but I'll keep the DLC and pre-order stuff separate. --Rush06 02:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice Car I like your C4 rally car. 15:39, January 23, 2010 (GMT)User:Phthinosuchusisanancestor Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Rush, Admin Rights to forzamotorsport.wikia.com My name is Kyle, ford_racer being my screenname. I've been adding to the wiki and have seen that you've been inactive for quite a while. I was wondering if you cared if I could take over as admin for the wiki. I've been adding a lot of stuff lately, and would like to make changes to things that I can't do without admin rights. Thanks, Kyle :Hey Kyle, feel free to take over just go over to here: sannse (help forum (the help forum part) and request for administrator stats, just say that you have my permission.